The Going's On: Just the beginning (Original)
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Duncan has a secret. A BIG secret. It separates him and his friends from the rest of Earth. When Courtney grows uncertain of him, will she find out what he has to hide? Or will it only throw them apart? DxC, TxG, GxB. Disclaimer: Me no own TD! Comprede?
1. The Returen of

_**1-The Return of...**_

The crowded cafeteria was jam-packed with students, varying from freshmen to Senior's. The food ques were bustling with the hungry teens, waiting, impatiently, for their midday grub. Shouting and screaming is coming from all over the place. Friends calling to one and other. Arguments breaking out. The football team being their usual ass-like selves.

In a secluded corner, a small group of people sat round a table, chatting quietly amongst themselves. At least they were until another friend came running over. The green-haired punk dodged in and out of the crowd, pushing and shoving to get to his destination. When he arrived, he sank into a seat beside his girlfriend and looked like he was about to slam his head on the table.

"Kill me!" He yelled. "Someone just plunge a knife into my heart and kill me!"

"Okay." His girlfriend answered. She was a very beautiful girl. Tanned skin and matching mocha colored hair, picture perfect. "What's wrong?"

"My life is wrong!" Duncan continued to screech, not even looking up at the others.

"Dude!" Geoff shouted, pushing his beige cowboy hat out of his eyes. "Calm down, it can't be that bad, whatever it is." Duncan shot his best friend a 'Yes it is' look, before shoving his head back into his hands.

"Please, don't leave us in suspense any longer." Gwen added, with an eye roll to show she really didn't care. Duncan sighed and banged slipped his head onto the table, folding his arm's beneath his face to comfort the blow.

"It's my cousin." He said, but it ame out slightly muffled.

"What about your cousin?" The blond surfer girl asked, trying to get a bit more information out of Duncan. The delinquent didn't answer immediately. The table was in silence, waiting for his answer.

"She's moving here!" He finally blurted out, bringing his head out of his arms, only to slam it back down. Everyone at the table started laughing. They had been expecting some long, ranty story, anything but that.

"What's so bad about that?" Trent asked, flipping his sleek, black hair out of his eyes.

"It is, my cousin is PURE evil." Duncan protested.

"She can't be that bad, Duncan." Courtney said, placing a reassuring hand on his back. A trick she had learnt at CIT camp, to get someone to cheer up.

"When is she coming?" Bridgette asked, eager to meet the new girl.

"She's already here." Duncan explained. "She started this morning, and I'm he unlucky person who has to show her around." The group gave Duncan a funny look.

"Where is she then?" Trent piped up, seeing as she wasn't around. Duncan took a long look around the cafeteria, then stopped and stared at the entrance.

"See that girl." Duncan pointed a finger over to the double doors. "The one looking around."

"The one walking over here?" Geoff inquired.

"That's her." Duncan turned and ducked his head back into his arms.

"She doesn't look evil." Gwen told them, whispering as Duncan's cousin was growing nearer.

"Neither does Darth Vader, but he is." Duncan muttered from beneath his arms.

No one saw that the girl had approached the table fully. She had tanned skin like Courtney's, and long hair that reached just past her chest. Her illuminant blue top lit up the room around them, as her black jeans just brightened it up more.

"Duncan." The girl said his name sweetly. "I've been looking all over for you." The punk groaned into his sleeves before picking his head up and smiling at his cousin.

"Well, you found me." He turned to his friends and shot them a 'I warned you' look.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" The girl asked, looking happily at her cousins six friends.

"I was getting to that."He snapped back. "Taylor, this is Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen and Trent, guys, this is my cousin, Taylor." Duncan pointed to everyone as he said their names.

"Hey." Taylor waved to the group, and they all smiled back. "Are you going to finish showing me around?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Sure he will."Courtney interjected, budging Duncan towards his cousin.

Duncan and Courtney were walking up the pebbled lane, hand-in-hand. They were heading towards Courtney's house. Duncan usually walked his girlfriend home after school. Duncan didn't have a car and Courtney usually skived a ride off one of her friends in the morning to avoid bringing her own car. The couple enjoyed being in each others company for longer. Most of the time, anyway.

"Your cousin is." Courtney stopped to think of the right words. "Not so evil."

"Wait till you get to know her." The delinquent mumbled, looking away from his girlfriend. The two continued to walk in silence for a few moment's, before Courtney thought of a conversation starter.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" She asked, hoping they could finally get some alone time together.

"We? Sorry, Princess, but I have plans." Duncan told her, smirking. Courtney stopped walking to turn to her boyfriend. She wasn't impressed.

"Again? You never have time for me." The brunette tried to use her 'I love you' voice to persuade Duncan to change his plans, but when he didn't say anything she gave up on that way,and raised her voice.

"Are you seeing someone else?" Courtney snatched her hand away from Duncan's grip. "Are you cheating on me?" She accused.

"No." Duncan placed a kind hand on his Princess' cheek. "No, it's nothing like that. I promise." He leaned in for a kiss, but Courtney avoided is lips, pulling his hand away from her face.

"Then what is it?" She asked. "What is so important that it can't wait, huh?" Duncan looked down to his shoes, he knew he couldn't tell her the truth, she wouldn't understand. "What I thought." Courtney looked away from Duncan too, only she did it to hide the tears starting in her eyes. "Maybe this relationship isn;t going to work out after all, bye, Duncan." Courtney said, walking away from the spot where Duncan still stood. It was pointless for him to call after her, she would only ask for something Duncan couldn't give her, the truth.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think?

I will be honest with you, not all of the dialogue belongs to me. My friend Chloe (Yeah, we have the same name) has this series on youtube (Chloeiam3, heard of it? If not, check her out.), and we were talking the other day about how I love to write stories, and she said that it would be awesome if I turned her series into a story. So, here we go. This is for you Chloe. =] Apart from the fact I changed Chloe's name to Taylor, because otherwise it would be like putting myself in a story, TACKY!

You have to review and tell me if you want me to continue, otherwise I won't.

Well, hope you enjoyed, please review.

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. What's happening

_**2-What's Happening**_

The sky was black and the stars were hiden behind grey clouds in the night sky. Trees swayed from side-to-side in the midnight breeze. Three teenagers were lying about, over the grassy area and the old wooden benches. Chatting amoungst themselves like they had at school that day.

"When are you going to tell her?" Geoff asked, staring up into the night sky, not taking his eyes off the darkness.

"I don't think I can." Duncan replied, rolling over onto his stomach beside the bench Geoff was lying on. Duncan was still pissed that Courtney had broken up with him, but he hadn't told the others that yet.

"She deserves to know the truth." Bridgette told Duncan, thinking about her best friend who was being kept in he dark. Before Duncan had a chance to answer, the goth girl jumped down from a nearby tree, yelling at the punk.

"It doesn't matter anymore does it, Duncan?" Duncan hoped to his feet to face the angry girl.

"Stop reading my head, Gwen." He growled at her.

"Back up!" Bridgette said, pushing in between the two. "What's happened?" She asked. Gwen, after staring at the punk for a few more seconds turned her head and laughed.

"Duncan and Courtney are no more." She announced. Duncan death glared the chic harshly.

"What did you do?" Geoff asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bench.

"She didn't want me to keep anymore secrets, but I have to." He said, knowing that they already knew the last part.

"You can't expose us for what we are, Duncan." Bridgette whispered, scared of the stupid thing Duncan might just do.

"An what are we?" He asked, looking up to view his friends. "FREAKS IS WHAT WE ARE!" He screamed, his eyes lighting up red and throwing his fist into the trunk of a tree.

"Cool it." Gwen told him, pulling his arm away from the tree.

"Duncan, you need to control your anger." Geoff explained, patting his best friend on the back. "We can't risk getting caught." The delinquent knew they couldn't get caught. He knew Gwen was right, he had to cool down.

Before the four teen's knew it, a big ball of brown fur was running towards them. They knew better than to be scared of Trent in his wolf form, though. As he reached the group he transformed back into his human skin and landed on two feet, not four.

"Guys." He panted breathlessly. "We have a problem." The others already knew the problem.

"We can't help the way we were born, or who our great great great ancestors were." Bridgette told them, trying to brighten the moods of her peers.

Gwen let out a high pitched scream, her eyes glowing red, just like Duncan's had. Trent, her boyfriend, wrapped his comforting arms around her small frame.

"You have to watch your eyes." He whispered in her ear. The others ignored Gwen's little break down, they were used to it.

"We need to figure out how we're gonna hide it this time." Geoff announced.

"I can't believe this is happening again." Bridgette cried. Geoff warped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Duncan watched enviously, wanting to be able to wrap his own arms around his own girlfriend, but he couldn't.

"It's Taylor she's brought it back with her." He told them.

"It doesn't matter how its happening." Trent said, releasing Gwen from his grips. "It's just, it is happening again." Duncan wasn't having any of that though, his eyes lit up again and he grabbed Trent by the collar.

"Okay, listen wolf boy!" Duncan spat at him. "I was just getting used to a normal life, again and now this has happened." In stead of trying, and failing, to pull the two boys apart, wen tried to tempt Duncan.

"I'm going for a hunt! Coming, Duncan?" Trent and Duncan stared deep into each others eyes, until Duncan pushed him away.

"Yeah." The punk and the goth were gone with the blink of an eye.

"What's got him worked up?" Trent asked, once he thought the two were out of ear reach, rubbing his neck to seas the pain.

"Courtney finished with him for keeping secrets." Bridgette informed him. Geoff let out a sigh.

"He'll have to tell her." He told the remaining two.

"Geoff, he can't. What if she tells?" Trent asked, worried that he would be exposed for who he really was.

"Who'll believe her?" The cowboy answered. "Who'll believe her?"

* * *

Duncan steadied himself on the branch before tapping on the open window.

"Hey, Princess." He said, making the girl jump in her seat. When she realized who it was she scowled t herself. Duncan was the last person Courtney wanted to see.

"What do you want Duncan?" She moaned, slinking over to he windowsill where Duncan was resting his arms.

"I wanna talk." He told her, as if it wasn't obvious enough. The CIT sighed.

"I thought I made it pretty clear earlier, I want nothing to do with you." Courtney went to shut her windows, but Duncan pushed them back.

"I want to give us another chance." He told her.

"That's not your decision, it's mine."

"So, what have you decided?" He pestered.

"Goodbye, Duncan."This time, when Courtney pulled the window closed, Duncan moved away. Letting her lock him out of her life.

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" Taylor asked. When Duncan looked down, his annoying cousin was leaning against he bark. Duncan let out a snarl, showing how much he detested her.

"Get out of here Taylor!" He yelled quietly. "You've caused enough trouble!" Taylor didn't seem phased by Duncan's accusation, maybe because she knew it was true?

"I've seen it." She replied. Duncan death glared his cousin and jumped from the tree to the floor, landing on his feet as he did so.

"You couldn't have, it's not gonna happen." He informed Taylor.

"She will take you back, I know she will." Taylor ignored everything Duncan was firing at her, she didn't seem to care what he was saying.

"You can't be trusted!" Duncan shouted. "This is all happening because of you." At that, the punk walked away from his cousin, leaving her standing, smirking, on Courtney's lawn.

* * *

A/N: I think it's starting to get clearer and clearer as to what the secret is...if it isn't, next chapter-maybe the one after that-it will be.

Thank you to icarlyfanatic101 and Chloeiam3 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock =]

Thanks for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Truth is Stranger Than Fiction

_**3-Truth is Stranger than Fiction **_

It was the next day at school. The usual gang were sitting in their spot in the cafeteria, the back corner, where no one could ear what they were talking about. Only difference was Taylor was in Courtney's place. The CIT was walking into the cafeteria when, in the blink of an eye, Gwen appeared right in front of her. It was as if she teleported from one spot to another in a millisecond.

"Oh." Courtney gasped, stepping back in fright. "Hi, Gwen. I didn't see you there."

"They never do." Gwen thought to herself, smirking on the inside. "So, Courtney, what's happened between you and Duncan?"The goth girl asked, innocently.

"I'm fed up of him keeping secrets from me." She admitted, willingly.

"Maybe it's for the best." Gwen suggested, with a shrug of her pale white shoulders.

"How do you know whats for the best if you don't even know what it is?" Courtney asked, talking more to herself than Gwen at that point, but Gwen still answered.

"Duncan has his reasons. See you around, Court." With a wave of her hand the goth walked past the prep. Courtney quickly turned on her heel.

"Gwen, I-" Gwen was gone. No where to be seen. Courtney let out a sigh, it wasn't a good day for her.

Later that day, Duncan found his opportunity to talk to Courtney. Hoping he had a shot of getting her back.

"Made up your mind yet?" He teased, knowing she had. "You never answered me last night."

"Can we just be friends? For me, Duncan?" The innocent look suited Courtney, mostly because she was innocent. With a heavy out-breath, Duncan replied, "For now." He placed a hand on Courtney's bare forearm, causing the prep to gasp for he second time tat day.

"Duncan, you're freezing!" She exclaimed. Realizing what he had done, Duncan removed his hand at a fast pace.

"Am I?" He acted like he had no idea what she was talking about. "I feel fine, perfectly fine. Nothing wrong with me." Duncan said, making Courtney grow suspicious of his behavior. When she didn't drop the look, Duncan caved.

"I promised myself i wouldn't do this but," He muttered, Courtney could just about make out the words. "I'm gonna tell you something-No, I'm gonna show you." He corrected himself.

"Your gonna show me?" Courtney asked, curiously. Giving Duncan another funny look, but a funny peculiar look this time. Duncan nodded his head to answer the question.

"Meet me at the park at midnight." He told her.

"Okay. Well, I'd better get to class, see you later." With a nod of her head, the CIT was gone, and before Duncan knew it, he was surrounded by angry teenagers.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Bridgette yelled, which was rare never lost her cool, with anyone. But, her face was burning red, and her temprature was rising.

"HE THINKS ITS A GOOD IDEA!" Gwen answered, just as mad as her little, blond friend.

"Thats because it is." Geoff said, being the only one who was staying calm in the situation.

"No, it isn't." Trent disagreed. "Courtney has got a big mouth, she's bound to tell someone." He protested. No one wanted Courtney to find out their secret.

"You've really done it this time, Duncan." Bridgette added in walking away from the group to cool off a bit.

"Courtney deserves the truth, and that's what shes gonna get." Duncan told the remaining few, confidently.

The clock had struck midnight. Courtney had snuck away from her house to meet Duncan at the park, just like he had asked.

"BOO!" Duncan yelled in his ex-girlfriends ear, making her jump five-feet off the ground. She turned around and slapped him playfully, angry that he would even scare her like that. "Come on then." Duncan said, standing behind Courtney and covering her eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" She giggled, tiredly.

"You'll see." Duncan led Courtney deep into the park, right to the center. It was the gang's usual hand out, the middle of the park was where no one would find them. It was the perfect place for them to let loose after a stressful day of school.

"Now." Duncan started. "I want you to promise not to scream, not to freak out and preferably to stay conscious." Courtney didn't understand what Duncan was on about, but agreed all the same. "Are you ready for this? Because I'm not." Duncan whispered in her ear.

"What are you scared of, Duncan?" Courtney asked, worried something was dreadfully wrong with him, or her.

"I'm scared that you won't talk to me again, or any of us, for that matter."

"Us?" Courtney inquired. "Who else is here?"

"You'll see." Duncan continued to lead Courtney, deeper and deeper into the tree's not bothering to follow the path anymore.

After walking for what felt like forever to Courtney, the two finally stopped.

"Ready?"

"As I've ever been." Courtney told him. Butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, she could hardly contain her excitement. Duncan removed his ice cold hands from Courtney's face, and she was surprised to see her other friends and Taylor standing before her.

"Hey!" They all yelled, enthusiastically.

"Uh, hey, guys." Courtney said, glancing over her shoulder at Duncan, then looking back to the group. "What are you all doing here?"

"Their all part of the secret." Duncan answered for them. He walked forward to join the group, facing Courtney.

"Which is what?" She asked, eagerly.

"If you're ready for this." Duncan mumbled.

Before Courtney's eyes the group of people before her started to transform into what she had never expected. Bridgette glittered in the midnight air. Her usual hoodie and shorts were replaced with a baby blue, tube dress. White wings sprouted from her back and a blue headband wrapped itself around her head. Brown hair grew all over Trent's pale body, covering every inch of skin. As for Gwen, Duncan and Taylor, their eyes turned from their natural colors, into a bright red. White fangs grew out of their mouths, shining in the darkness.

The CIT gasped for the third time that day. She had never, in a million, billion years, had she expected them to all turn into...whatever they had turned into. "What in the world?" Was all she managed to get out of her dry mouth.

"We're freaks we know." Duncan said.

"We're not freaks, Duncan." Bridgette contradicted.

"Yes we are, Bridgette." Duncan argued back.

"QUIET!" Geoff yelled. He was the only one who looked like his normal self. Nothing had happened to him, he was still the same old Geoff.

Bridgette and Duncan apologized for their behavior, and Geoff continued by stepping in front of the group.

"Courtney, are you still with us?" He asked, making sure she hadn't died from a heart attack or something.

"I don't know, am I?" She responded by looking back and fore from each of her friends. Not knowing what was happening. Gwen took a step towards Courtney, Courtney took a step backwards.

"I won't bit." That sentence only made Courtney's eye's widen in fear. She hadn't been thinking about the biting. Was she some sort of snack for the lot of them?

"You're scaring her, Gwen." Geoff told the goth chic. "I'll do it." Geoff looked back towards Courtney, who had now found her right state of mind.

"Someone care to explain?" She asked, looking around the group umpteenth time.

"What's to explain? What you see is what you get." Taylor said.

"Keep your mouth shut, Taylor!" Duncan snapped at his cousin.

"What do you want to know?" Trent questioned Courtney, ignoring the two battling cousins.

"How? When? Why? All the basic info." Courtney babbled, not knowing what to ask, or what to expect next. She took a season a bench to her right as she waited for the group to come up with an answer. Bridgette took a seat beside her, and to her surprise, Courtney didn't flinch.

"It's our birth right, it's what we are." She explained. "For example, I'm a fairy because my grandmother was a fairy."

"It's just the way we were born." Duncan added, sliding himself onto the floor to get comfy.

"All of this went away about ten years ago, we were almost normal, again." Gwen told the listening brunette. "But, Taylor brought it back to us."

"I told you she was evil." Duncan said to himself, hoping the others would hear, though.

"From my point of view, the red eyes and fangs don;t do you any favors." Courtney laughed.

"Hey, I can't help I'm a vampire." He shrugged, laying back on the grass and closing his eyes to relax a bit.

"Are you scared?" Bridgette asked, noticing she had already teased Duncan was.

"Surprisingly, no." Courtney stood up and took a step towards the others. "If you were going to hurt me you would have already, I know I'm safe."

"And you can't tell anyone about this." Trent told her. Courtney nodded her head and said, "Anyone I would tell is already in on this, anyway."

* * *

A/N: EEEEEE! I love this story, how about you guys?

Thanks to the reviewer's, I am far too tired to go check who you are, but you rock no matter what =]

Thanks for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Understanding

_**4-Understanding**_

It was the day after Courtney discovered the secret. School was hard for her that day, she was ready to burst with the information she had received. But, she respected that it was secret that she couldn not tell anyone.

Their usual lunch time spot was where they were sitting. All expect Bridgette and Courtney, anyway. The two teen girls were making their way over together from Biology. The CIT took that opportunity to question her best friend.

"I'm still in a bit of shock." Courtney admitted, openly. The surfer couldn't help but smile to herself.

"It is a bit shocking at first." She replied, hoping to comfort her friend from shock.

"Your a fairy, Duncan, Gwen and Taylor are Vampires and Trent is a werewolf." Courtney said, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Okay, a lot of shock." Bridgette laughed, causing Courtney to crack a smile on her stone cold face.

Once the laughter died down, Courtney continued talking.

"Can I ask you about Geoff?"

"What do you want to know about him?" Bridgette asked, not knowing what Courtney was going to ask. The CIT didn't look Bridgette straight in the eye, she looked down slightly.

"Why didn't he...You know...Last night?" The brunette struggled to form words. Bridgette's face lit up, now knowing what she was getting at. She had forgot that Geoff hadn't changed like the rest of them, she was so used to it.

"Well he's...he's not quite like us." Bridgette explained, not knowing herself where she was going. "You see werewolves are a unique-" The blond stopped to think about the correct word to use.

"Breed?" Courtney suggested.

"Yeah, just don't say that around Geoff and Trent." Bridgette warned, before continuing. "Okay, you see with Vampires, if one of the parents is a Vampire, then there is a 95% chance that the child will be a vampire as well." Courtney nodded to say she understood, when really she didn't know what that had to do with Geoff. "But with werewolves, only one of the offspring can be a werewolf. And Geoff, even though he is oldest, isn't. It went his sister." Then Courtney understood why Geoff wasn't one of them. He was only part werewolf, not the full thing.

"And now Ellie is unique. She's the only female werewolf in history, but that puts a lot of pressure on Geoff." The surfer girl carried on explaining to her best friend. "We did the best thing we could, we made him leader or in his case the Alpha."

"I get it." Courtney butted in, seeing how much of a touchy subject it was for her friend. "So, how long have you been a fairy for?"

"My whole life." She laughed in reply.

"Do you have any-" To save Courtney from awkwardness, Bridgette cut across her.

"Powers? Well, I can fly, which is pretty cool, and I can talk to people through my mind. Only problem with that is they have to speak to answer." Bridgette looked away, sad at the fact. "Oh, and don't confuse it with mid-reading either, because I can't do that." Courtney once again nodded, when still trying to work out what really was happening.

The two girls had finally made it to the cafeteria. They ducked and dodged, in and out of the crowded hall. It was utter chaos. They, some how, got over to the table where their friends were sitting and sat down in their usual spots.

"Meeting tonight, Bridge. We need to discuss protection." Gwen informed her. Duncan leaned in for a kiss from his preppy girlfriend, but she rejected him at the smell of his breath.

"Brush you teeth after you go for a hunt, then I'll think about kissing you." She told him, causing everyone to crack into a fit of giggles.

"Are you coming t the meeting, Court?" Geoff asked, through his own laughing. Taylor immediately stopped her own laughing and turned to the cowboy.

"She can't, she's not one of us."

"It doesn't matter, she's still invited." Geoff replied, dominantly.

"I guess I'll come." Courtney said to them, much to Taylor's annoyance.

"Don't look so nervous." Bridgette told her best friend. "We, well they, won't bite."

"Speak for yourself,"and with that, Taylor pushed her chair out and stormed away from the group of friends.

"What's her problem?" Courtney asked, watching Taylor leave the room. No one wanted to answer her question, but they she was in on the secret now, so she had the right to know.

"You." Geoff said, in hushed tones. Looking at Courtney confused face, Duncan added to the explanation.

"She's had a bad vision about you."

"What do you mean 'Vision'?" Courtney questioned her friends, using air quotes to show she didn't know what a vision was.

"Chloe can see the future." Bridgette told her. Courtney nodded her head, now understanding what was happening. The CIT turned to her bad boy boyfriend.

"That's what you two were talking about, the other day by my house."

"You heard that?" Duncan replied, shocked at his girlfriend's sense of hearing.

"You weren't exactly keeping it quiet."

Another day gone, and the clock had once again struck midnight. The middle of the park, at the center of town, was full of life as it usually was. There wasn't a cloud in the navy colored sky, just bight, twinkling lights, lighting up the area between the canopy of tree's.

Courtney Black managed to stifle a yawn, as she rested her head on her boyfriend's lap. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned for the second time.

"How are you all so awake?" She questioned her surrounding friends. Gwen, dangling from a tree branch, answered the girls question.

"Vampires don't really need to sleep, they can, but they don't have to."

"And werewolves only need a few hours sleep to keep them going for a full day." Trent added.

"I'm just as tired as you." Bridgette said, wanting to get her input involved. She was currently sitting in the top of a tree in her fairy form.

Before anyone could blink, Duncan had his cousin pinned to the floor. Courtney fell from being suspended in mid-air, onto the rotting bench below. Geoff and Trent jumped to their feet, whilst Gwen watched with eageness. Bridgette looked away, not wanting to watch the conflict between the family memebers.

"Don't even think about it, Taylor." Duncan growled. His red eyes and fangs were exposed for the world to see. Taylor's were too.

"I wasn't going to." She hissed back.

"Have you forgto who you're talking to?" Gwen asked, swinging down from the tree and walking over to where the ther two vampire's were.

"Gwen and Duncan are mind-reader's." Bridgette said flying over to where Courtney was sitting on the bench. Geoff ran over to the three vampires and pried Duncan away from his cousin. Not taking is eyes off Taylor, Duncan walked back over to the bench where his girlfriend and fairy friend were sitting.

"Why are we here agin?" Courtney asked, after what seemed like a life time of silence.

"To discuss protection against the Tracker's." Trent told her.

"That mean's someone who beleves in us, and will do anything to make sure we get caught." Bridgette explained to a confused looking Courtney.

"Such as Heather." Gwen added without thinking.

"Heather?" Courtney shot.

"Yeah, she's after us big-time." Taylor said, eye's still glowing red.

"Watch your eyes!" Duncan yelled at her. "Either keep them closed or go for a run."

"I can't help it." Taylor additmed, slinking over to where Courtney and her cousin were sitting. "She just looks...Delicious." Duncan pulled Courtney closer to him, whilst Taylor was being her usual hungry self.

"Taylor eats human's." Gwen warned Courtney. "Me and Duncan don't, though." She quickly added, hoping Courtney would understand.

"Taylor, go for a run." Geoff said, jumping infront of her. "I heard Leah around here a few moments ago." Taylor gave Geoff a funny look.

"If you didn't want me here, you could have just said." A gust of wind blew, and Taylor was gone. It wasn't the fact that no one wanted her around, it was just she was a handful sometimes.

* * *

A/N: OOOOOOOH! Thank you guys for reading, I hope you like i so far.

hawkfire111- No problem. Thank you =]

PrincessAbsahail- lmao! Thank you =]

xxxluvpanckesxxx- Thank you =]

DxC-Fanatic- Thank you =]

Thank you for reading, please review =]

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Acceptance Is Important

_**5-Acceptance is Important**_

Another day drew in, another lunch time came close. The cafeteria was buzzing with noise. The regular screaming and shouting was just a blur to the outside world. But, beyond the cafeteria, a teenage girl sat all alone. Or at least she did, until another came to talk.

"Hey, Taylor. Can I talk to you?" Courtney approached her boyfriend's cousin. She didn't reply at first, she just looked away, off into the distance.

"Aren't you scared I'll rip your head off?" She asked, keeping eye contact to a minimum.

"I was..." Courtney trailed off. "But not anymore."

"Good." Taylor said, pushing herself down from the brick wall she had been sitting on. "Because I won't rip your head off." She took a step towards Courtney. "I'm trying to stop feeding off humans, but, it's like cigarette's, addicting." Taylor looked away again, she couldn't bare to face Courtney.

"That's a good thing." Courtney assured her. Silence took over the two. Not knowing what to say to each other.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Taylor asked, breaking the silence. Courtney was cautious about the words she chose around Taylor, one wrong thing and it could of set her off.

"The vision you had about me." Taylor laughed to herself, which Courtney didn't understand.

"Honestly." Taylor lifted her head to look at the school building, "there was no vision," and then looked at Courtney. "I made it up so I could hate you."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't. Or at least I don't anymore." Taylor let out a great sigh. "When Duncan and I were younger, I was always center of attention. I was the only girl in his life, apart from his sister's. We were close. Now, with you around, we aren't."

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel like I've taken Duncan away from you. But, if you don't hate me anymore, can I have a friendly hug, without you wanting to kill me?" Taylor laughed again, pulling Courtney into a hug. Closing her eyes she felt something pang deep down in her stomach. Hunger. When Taylor's eye re-opened they were blood red. She pushed Courtney away from her. The CIT stumbled back a bit, not knowing what was going on. She then noticed the two white fangs coming from either side of the teenage girl's mouth.

"RUN." Taylor shouted, and Courtney obeyed.

Panting, Courtney sank into a seat between Duncan and Trent

"Hey," she breathed breathlessly, "guys." The group stopped their discussion of protection and focused on Courtney. Trent placed a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, thoroughly concerned.

"I'm fine, just out of breath." She told them, exploding into a coughing fit. "Your hand is boiling." She said, peeling Trent's hand away from her grey sweater-vest.

"It's a werewolf thing." He whispered to her. Courtney smiled. Vampire's are cold, werewolves are hot. Total opposites. She was slowly learning the in and outs of her friends.

"What happened?" Duncan asked, Courtney.

"Taylor." Courtney mumbled.

"I am going to kill that little human blood-sucker." Gwen scowled, cracking her knuckles to show how much she wanted to hurt Taylor.

"Gwen, it's okay." Courtney quicklysaid, hoping the goth girl wouldn't go running off after Taylor. "She didn't mean it." The prep explained. "We were talking and she said that she didn't hate me anymore, so I gave her a hug, she turned into a blood-sucker and told me to run." She finished her recount with a successful nod of the head.

"So, everythings col between you two?" Geoff asked, hopefully. But, before anyone could answer, Taylor appeared in the group.

"Courtney, I am so sorry. I'm still trying to control myself." She apologized.

"It's okay." Courtney smiled, warmly. "It's when you do bite I'll get worried."

"I'll try not to bite." Taylor laughed.

"You'd better no bite her." Bridgette said, trying to be intimidating, but it wasn't really working for her.

The night time came too fast for some, too slow for others. The usual group of teen's were hanging in their usual midnight spot, with the absence of Courtney. But for once, they weren't sitting around talking...

"Come on, pretty girl." Gwen threatened, her pure white fangs hanging out, her eye's looking bloodshot. "I'll destroy you!" Not once did she break the circular rotation her and Bridgette were walking in.

"Is that a threat?" Bridgette asked, her fairy form intact.

"Well, it wasn't a compliment." Gwen shot back. The two teen's continued to circle each other, their friends shouting encouraging things to them.

"Come on, Gwen. You've got this!"

"Come on, Bridge. You can do this!"

"GWEN! COME ON, STRIKE ALREADY!"

"She hasn't got a chance, Gwen."

The cheering was obviously siding with Gwen for the most part. Both girl's kept eye contact at all times, not glancing another way once. Not even when a certain CIT showed up.

"Hey guys-WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" Courtney screamed, watching two of her best friends ready to pounce on each other. Duncan chuckle, "It's okay, only a bit of fun."

"You guys have a weird way of having fun." She mumbled to herself. Taking a space in the watching ring, Courtney couldn't help but feel a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was as if someone was watching her. Someone was watching her every move. When the brunette took a look around no one wa there, but that didn't help the uneasy feeling.

"Okay! Okay! You win! You win! Forfeit! Forfeit! Forfeit!" Bridgette screamed. Courtney snapped her head back around and Gwen was on top of Bridgette, inches away from her neck. The CIT honestly thought she was going to bite the fairy. But, she didn't. Gwen started laughing. She got off of Bridgette and held a hand out to help her to her feet. The surfer girl was also smiling.

"Mental note; Get normal friends." Courtney though in her head.

"Now, what fun would that be, Court?" Gwen asked. Courtney had forgotten that Gwen could read minds, and just smiled at the goth in stead.

"Okay, who's up next?" Duncan asked, beckoning to the crowd around him. Without hesitation, Courtney stepped forward.

"I want to have a go."She announced, receiving a few snickers from the surrounding others. The brunette ignored them.

"You're kind of at a disadvantage." Trent reminded her.

"Trust me, as long as I am not up against Chloe, I'll be fine." The prep joked, earning more laughs from her peer's.

"Any taker's?" Duncan asked, a playful smirk placed on his already smug face. At first, no one responded. No one wanted to go up against Courtney. That was until a mysterious figure jumped down from the tree behind Courtney.

"I'll have a go." The girl said, causing Courtney to whip around to face her. She had long, red hair that reached the bottom of her back. Her red t-shirt was hugging er figure, as were her black jeans. The girl's piercing green eye's stared deep into Courtney's onyx one's.

Geoff took a step between the two girl's.

"Courtney, this is Leah. Leah, this is Courtney." He introduced them to each other. It took a while for Leah to respond, but when she did, she did. The red head spun on her heel and waved her arms at the others.

"HOW COULD YOU LOT BE SO STUPID?" She yelled. "BRINGING A HUMAN HERE, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Leah, we trust Courtney. She won't rat us out." Duncan replied, calm as ever.

"Really?" Leah questioned. No one spoke, they all turned their head's away. "So, you do know who she is then."

* * *

A/N: H-e-y, HEY! So, is it going good so far? Be honest, is it?

I might not be able to upload tomorrow..MIGHT! If I can I will.

Thank you to...

James95-lol, and yes. Lindsay is in a few chapters in the future

hawkfire111-Thank you

Won'tStpWritingDxC-Thank You I have reviewed your storie's.

DxC-Fanatic-lol, nah, she's just misunderstood...or jelous...lol

You people rock =]

So far, I haven't got any flames. On my other story I have this really funny guy who flames and I just take the piss out of him...LOL

But seriously, flame if you feel the must...Hate DxC? GO FOR IT! See if I care ^_^...lol

Now that's out the way,

Thank you for reading, I hope you review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. Tracking

_**6-Tracking**_

The redhead stood, hands on hips. Staring from her 'friends' to Courtney, and back again.

"Guys." She finally said, "This is Courtney. Courtney Black!" Courtney was shocked that the girl knew who she was, considering they had only met a few moments previous.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked. Curious as to why the redhead actually cared about who she was. Bridgett, still in fairy form, butted into the girl's conversation.

"We know that, Leah, but we still trust her." The surfer said. Courtney was growing more and more suspicious with every passing second. Leah narrowed her eyes at Courtney before replying.

"Well, I don't." She hissed.

"Shove off, Leah!" Trent yelled at her, stepping forward. Leah got up in his angry face.

"Why don't you dog breath?"

"Can someone pleas fill me in on what we're talking about?" Courtney asked. Leah and Trent stepped away from each other, and there was silence.

After an excruciating awkwardness, Taylor caved.

"A few hundred years ago, we went on a journey." Courtney nodded her head, but then realized what Taylor had said.

"A few _hundred_ years ago, _you_ went on a journey?"

"We're older than we look." Trent added, not taking his beady eyes off of Leah.

"Anyway, we found this old cave up on the mountain side." Duncan continued.

"Our ancestors had put it there to keep secrets safe." Bridgette carried on. "The walls were covered with writing...names." Then Geoff took over.

"Names of past, present and future trackers." He took a pause to see if Courtney was following, but Taylor took it as he didn't want to continue.

"In the center of the cave was a massive rock-"

"With only one name on it." Bridgette added, without thinking.

"And a message." Taylor finished. There was silence again, as no one wanted to continue the story any further. Leah, with a smug grin on her face, did.

"COURTNEY BLACK." She shouted, but then lowered her voice back down. "The best tracker who shall ever live."

"But, I'm not a tracker!" Courtney yelled, as soon as Leah had finished talking.

"We know you're not." Geoff told the hysterical teenager. Duncan placed a comforting arm around his girlfriend, and she snuggled into his chest.

"At least not yet, anyway."Leah muttered, looking away from the group. However, Courtney heard the comment. She broke away from Duncan and faced all of her friends.

"I promise, to every single one of you, that I'm not a tracker, and I will never, ever, hunt any of you down."

"We believe you Court-" Taylor stopped mid-sentence. Her dark colored eye's clouded over, her expression was blank. No emotion what-so-ever. After a few second Taylor came back to life. She was shaking her head, almost in tears.

"No." She mumbled, over and over again. "It can't be true." Geoff placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder, and she looked up at him with teary-eye's. The normal party boy look was gone from his own face, it was dead straight and serious.

"Taylor, what did you see?" Taylor avoid Geoff's eye's and the question.

"I-I-I," She stuttered. "I've got to go." Taylor swiftly turned on her heel and made a run for it. Courtney had lost sight of her and Duncan, until they re-appeared a few feet behind where Taylor had been standing. Duncan had his arms up, so Taylor couldn't get past.

"What did you see?" Duncan repeated Geoff's question.

All of a sudden, Gwen stumbled backwards. She had her right hand on her forehead, and was using her left one to make sure she didn't fall into anything.

"No, no, no." She said, tears in her own eyes. "Tell me it's not true, Taylor." Taylor, again, avoided everyone's eye's.

"I don't know if it's true or not." The young vampire whispered. "It's just what I saw."

"What did you see?" Trent asked, for the third time. Taylor's eye's lifted from the floor to meet Courtney's onyx one's. The two seemed to share some sort of bonding moment, before Taylor finally answered the question.

"Courtney will be a Tracker."

A faint howling could be heard from off in the distance. Breaking the awkwardness of tension between the small group of teenager's. Gwen turned to her werewolf boyfriend and whispered his name. Trent held a hand up, signaling he was listening to the message.

"TRACKER!" He yelled.

"Just what we needed!" Taylor moaned, flinging her arm's up in the air.

Out of no where a little ball of fluff appeared. Courtney instantly recognized it to be a werewolf.

"Guys, come on." It was Ellie, Geoff's sister. "TRACKER!" She yelled. "Move it, move it, move it!" Leah looked unimpressed by the young girl wolf. "It's not Courtney, Leah. It's a real tracker!" Leah rolled her eye's, whilst everyone else burst into panic. Duncan had already pulled Courtney onto his back.

"Hold on tight!" He told her.

"Why are you bothering?" Leah asked.

"Because Courtney's worth it" And with that, Duncan sped off into the tree's. Trent morphed into his own furry ball, and Geoff climbed on his back.

"Everyone meet back at mine." He called, as Trent ran off. The rest of them ran off in different direction's, hoping the Tracker wouldn't find any of them.

* * *

A/N: Yo! Sorry for the wait, but the compter I have this saved on is my family computer, not my laptop. And, the computer is old and slow and break's easily. It has these days when it doesn't want to turn on...It's just had about three in a row...AGONY! Anyway, I'm back for now.

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thank you to:

hawkfire111: Thank you. And Izzy is in here...somewhere...but she's still here

James95: lol, I know. Thank you.

LiveUrLife2013: Thank You.

Won'tStopWritingDxC: You must have been bored. lol. Thank You.

Thank's for reviewing the last chapter

Thank you for reading, Please review.

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Cards On The Table

_**7-Cards On The Table**_

Geoff's house was average sized. It was in a small, quite neighborhood, and was nothing like the party boy, at all. The inside was actually posh. With comfy sofa's, and expensive painting's lining he wall's. Or, at least it looked posh without the heap of teenager's lounging about inside.

"Is everyone here?" Geoff asked, doing a quick head count.

"Where's Leah and Taylor?" Duncan asked, taking his own glance around the room. Noticing his cousin and her friend were missing. But, just as he said it, Taylor walked in through the door.

"I'm here." She announced, having heard the conversation from outside. "But, Leah flew off."

"Ellie, who was it?" Trent asked, changing the subject off the redhead he despised.

"Heather." Ellie gasped, collapsing on the sofa, turning back into her normal form as she did so. The young girl was only few years younger than the rest. She had blond hair like her brother, and the same piercing blue eye's. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap top, with a black mini-skirt and flip-flop's to match. All together, she looked like an average fourteen year old.

"Typical." Gwen muttered. "We can't do anything without her interfering." The goth girl hated Heather the most out of all the tracker's. They had a really bad history together. Bridgette, who was sitting on the back of Courtney's chair stared down at her human friend.

"Courtney, are you okay? You're shivering."

"Huh?" Courtney turned behind her. She had been too busy shivering to take in what Bridgette had said first hand. "Oh, I'm fine, just cold."

"It must be cold for you." Ellie commented, being a werewolf, she didn't feel it. Geoff, who was perched on the arm of one of the sofa's, started to fiddle with a dial fixed to the wall behind him.

"That should do it." He said. Almost instantly, Courtney felt a rise in temperature.

"Thanks." The brunette mumbled, all eye's on her. Ellie took it as her opportunity to introduce herself.

"Hi." She said, "I'm Ellie, Geoff's sister." Courtney shook her extended hand firmly, smiling the whole time.

"Hi. I'm Courtney, Duncan's girlfriend."

"Oh, I know who you are."Ellie nodded her head. "You're very popular around here." A small handle of pink spread over Courtney's cheek. Popular?

"Can it, puppy!" Duncan growled, throwing a cushion in the girl's face. Ellie laughed, throwing the cushion onto the floor and pouncing on it, almost like a dog.

"You give werewolves a bad name." Trent teased, taking the pillow away from her. Ellie laughed again, she was so full of energy.

At that moment an older woman walked in, at a first glance she looked like an older version of Ellie. Only difference was she had darker hair and fairy wing's poking out the back of her.

"I thought I'd heard voices."

"OH GOD, TINA!" Bridgette gasped, rushing over to the woman. Tina's purple wing's torn, with hole's going right through the middle, and a bite mark on on of them. She also had a scar across her cheek, with stitches keeping it from tearing.

"I'm fine, Bridge." Tina insisted, trying to wave off the blond who was inspecting her. "It look's worse than it is."

"You'd know that because?" Geoff asked, shaking his head at the older girl.

"I just do." Tina answered, taking a look around the room. "Oh. My. God. Human!" All of a sudden Tina's wings disappeared, along with the slash that was on her cheek. "Oh. My. God." She repeated. "You're Courtney!" Tina pounced on the CIT, squishing her in a tight bear hug.

"Hi?" Courtney managed to squeak. Bridgette was giggling at the sight.

"Court, this is Tina, she's-" The surfer started but was cut off by Tina, Ellie and Geoff shouting, "DON'T SAY IT!"

"Okay, I won't." Bridgette muttered, looking away from the group and out the window.

"I'm Tina, just Tina. I'm in charge when Ellie and Geoff get left alone."

"Whatever floats your boat, Ti." Ellie giggled. The truth was, Tina was Ellie and Geoff's half-sister. They didn't like saying they were related, so they kept it quiet. Only a very select few knew the truth.

"I thought boats floated on water?" Taylor butted in, causing everyone to give her an 'are-you-really-that-stupid' look.

"Not another vampire." Tina moaned. "First rule of this house is keep your fangs in your mouth AT ALL TIMES!" The angry woman poked Taylor in the chest, making sure she got the message.

"Sorry." The vampire mumbled. "I didn't even know they were out, and with that Taylor pulled her fangs back inside her mouth.

"That's a good sign." Courtney said, trying ot break the tension. "You had your fangs out and didn't want to bite me."

Before Taylor could say anything, the redheaded girl came back to the group.

"Sorry, guys I-WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" Leah shrieked, at the sight of Courtney sitting in Geoff's house.

"Why are you here?" Duncan asked, trying to confuse Leah. It didnt work.

"I'm part of the pack, _SHE'S_ not!"

"She is now, Leah." Goff told her. Everyone in the room turned to face the party boy. He had a happy grin on his face, and was looking directly at Leah.

"Can she fly? No! Can she run fast? No! Can she climb a tree? N-" Courtney cut acrossthe bashing the redhead was giving her.

"No, I can't fly. I'm not a fast runner like you guys, but I'm still pretty fast. And yes, I can climb a tree!"

"Works for me." Geoff laughed.

The group spent the night at Geoff's place to save them finding their own way home in the drak, especially with the Tracker's still out there. The following morning everyone was awkoken y the sound of Tina and Geoff shouting at each other from downstairs.

"THAT FILTHY LITTLE HALF-BREED-" Tina yelled, only to be cut across.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HALF-BREEDS?"

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH HALF-BREEDS! ESPECIALLY HER!"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH HALF-BREEDS!" Geoff screamed. Courtney had never heard him get so mad in his life.

"What are they arguing about?" The brunette yawned, sitting up on her make-shift bed on the floor.

"Half-breed's." Trent told her, as if she should know what a half-breed was. Bridgette, noting her best friend's confused look, explained it to her.

"A half-breed is someone who is half of one thing and half of another."

"For instance, Leah is a half-breed." Duncan butted into the converstaion. "She's half vampire, half fairy."

"That's what they're arguing about." Gwen said.

"So, Tina doesn;t like half-breed's. I get it."

"She hate's them." Ellie corrected her, walking into the room and taking a seat on the floor.

"Why?"

* * *

A/N: So, thing's are heating up now...or they will in the next chapter anyway. If I can it will be up tomorrow =]

I'm kinda disappointed, I didn't get any review's on the last chapter. That upsets me. (Unless you reviewed in, like, the last 20 minutes, then I'm sorry).

Also, this is the only story I'm writing for now, so I can concentrate more on it =] Apart from the odd songfic I may write.

Speaking of which, I write a songfic earlier called, The Story of Duncan and Courtney. It is really good, and the longest one-shot I have ever written. Please read it =]

Thank's for reading, Please Review =p

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Goodbye

_**8-Goodbye**_

"Um...well...it's...complicated." Ellie stuttered, not knowing if she should tell Courtney the truth or not.

"Go ask her." Gwen butted in, stopping Ellie from stuttering anymore.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Bridgette yelled, sitting up on Geoff's bed. "She'll rip her head off!" The room fell silent. No one wanted to be the one to tell Courtney the truth. If Tina ever found out that they had told it would be the end of them, no one wanted to risk it.

"I just want to know why Tina hate's half-breed's." Courtney said, as if asking the question would get her an answer.

"She's had bad encounters with half-breeds." Goff answered. He as leaning on the door frame to his room, looking down at the floor. "But not all of them are like the ones she knows." The party boy took a seat next to girlfriend on he bed and placed an arm around her.

"That's all I wanted to know." Courtney replied.

"What did you want to know?" Tina asked, she had appeared in the doorway where Geoff had been. She had her purple fairy wing's out. Her appearance wasn't half as bad as it had been the previous day. Only the bite mark on her right wing remained, and that looked liked it wasn't going anytime soon.

"I wanted to know ifffff-" Courtney started, but couldn't think of an excuse.

"If we had a math test next week." Gwen said, saving her.

"Yeah, just talking about school." Ellie added, with her back to Tina to make sure she couldn't detect the lie.

"You guy's hate school." Tina laughed, not sure if she should take the young werewolf serious or not.

"What's your point?" Gwen asked, quickly. Tina walked away from the door, shaking her head, but then turned back.

"Oh, Ellie, Trent, I need you two to go into town for me." She said, before disappearing into the house.

Ellie and Trent didn't miss a moment, the two ran out of the room, turning into their fluff ball selves as they did so. Everyone else went off to do their own thing. Most were just lazing around, thinking of excuses so they wouldn't have to go home.

Courtney and Bridgette were sitting alone in the kitchen together.

"Bridge." Courtney whispered. "Will you tell me more about Tina?" The blond girl slid ff the work counter and into an empty chiar at the table.

"Okay. The first thing you need to know is she is Geoff and Ellie's half-sister."

"Why didn't they say that yesterday?"

"They hate being known as sibling's." Bridgette said, looking away as she did so. "They have the same dad, but Tina hate's him for walking out on her and her mother when she was a baby." Courtney nodded her head, knowing what it felt like to grow up with only one parent. "Then, after Ellie was born, he walked out on them too. No ones heard from him since. Tina, Geoff and Ellie like to stick together, but hate people knowing why."

"I understand." Courtney replied, looking down at the tiled flooring, as if in a trance.

A little, brown, ball of fluff came bounding in from one door, and running out the other. Bridgette and Courtney followed Ellie into the living room, where she was collapsed out on the sofa.

"Guys," she gasped. " We have to get out of here."

"What happened?" Geoff asked, rushing to his younger sister's side.

"Trackers." Trent replied for her. "All over town." The room burst out into a sea of noise. Everyone was panicking. They had no idea how to deal with a Tracker attack like that.

"Where are we gonna go?" Duncan asked, jumping onto a chair and yelling over the noise.

"We-we-." Geoff stopped trying to talk over the noise and whistled loudly in stead. "HUSH UP!" He shouted.

"There's no where we can go." Taylor said, slumping her whole body down onto a spare seat.

"There is one place we can go." Geoff told them.

"What about Courtney?" Bridgette asked, transforming into a fairy and flying up to Geoff.

"She'll have to stay here." He responded. His whole body was emotionless.

"Why can't I come with you?" Courtney asked, jumping up beside her own boyfriend. Duncan took her hand in his, but refused to look her in he eye's. No one looked at Courtney.

"Human's can't go." Gwen answered. The CIT sunk from her feet to her butt. A million thought's rushed around in side her brain. Would she ever see her friends again if they left? Probably not. The only thing Courtney could do was tell herself it was for the best. Their safety came before Courtney's want's.

"I'm staying." Duncan said, sliding down next to his girlfriend and pulling her into a hug. Tears were now starting to form in her eye's.

"No." She told him. "You have to go."

"I've lost you once." Duncan wiped a few stray tears from her beautifully tanned cheeks. "I don;t want to lose you again."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Darkness surrounded the household. The people in side wee running around frantically, making sure they had all packed everything up. All except Courtney. Courtney was sitting on the sofa, hugging her knee's to her chest. Crying softy, so no one would be able to hear her. She was still coming to terms with the departure of her friend's.

"It'll be like we were never here." Tina said, swinging open the door and allowing the cold night air to entangle with the house.

"You can have a normal life." Leah added, not really caring about the brunette before her. Courtney pushed the tears to the back of her eye's and forced a smile on her face. All she could do was nod.

"Let's get going before the sun comes up." Geoff told them, eying up the sun rising in the east. Duncan pulled Courtney into an ever lasting hug. Gently, he pressed his lips to her. The kiss held so much passion that no one would ever understand.

"I love you, Princess." He whispered in her ear, before leaving the house for good.

* * *

Courtney's place was nothing like Geoff's. It was extra large, with a hint of too much class. Even Courtney's bedroom was bigger than Geoff's whole house. It was painted a dusty pink color, with an almost matching colored carpet. The three wardrobe's that lined the wall's matched the pine writing desk along another one. The brunette was lying, face down, on her queen-sized bed.

"How's daddy's little Princess?" She hadn't even heard her father come in. Nigel Black was a middle-aged man, only about thirty-six. He was average height and average weight. Nothing too special about him.

Nigel took a seat on the edge of his daughter's bed.

"Can you please not call me Princess, please?" She asked, not even bothering to move to face him.

"I get it, your growing up." He said, nodding his head as if he understood. Truth was he had never been a teenage girl or daddy's little Princess.

"No, dad. "This time Courtney sat up to reassure he father she was going to still be his little Princess. "It's not that, it's-" Courtney trailed off. She didn't really want to tell him that it reminded her of Duncan.

"You still upset about your friends?" He asked. She nodded her head. "You'll make new friends in no time." He told his daughter.

The two sat in silence for a few minute's.

"It's getting late." Nigel finally said. He bent down and kissed he top of Courtney's head. "Get some sleep." He walked over to the door and switched the light off. "Night."

"Night." Courtney called back.

* * *

A/N: Awwww! Do you feel sorry for her? I do. LOL XD!

Anyway, what do you think? I think it's getting better now XD XD XD!

Thank you to:

e-scopeisawsome: lol, thanks. It's cool if you can't always review, I just like to know your here! =]

Devil of Hearts: Thaaaaank you!

hawkfire111: It's cool =] Thank you :-). And thank you for reviewing spy's will be spy's too XD

Also, a thank you to sweetElisabeth. I really do like your idea, bu I do have the whoe story planned out. Otherwise I totally would se it =]

Thank you guys =]

Thank's for reading, Please Review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. Life at it's normalist

_**9-Life at it's Normalist**_

The school felt empty without the buzz of the group around. Or at least it felt that way to Courtney. The rest of the school was happily moving on with their lives. It was as if no one had been there for them, but it was different for Courtney. Courtney had known they had been there, she had been their friend. She was still finding it difficult to cope with their departure.

On this particular day Courtney was sadly arranging her books in side her locker. She was finding hard to move on like her dad had suggested. Everything reminded her of her friends. And then, then unexpected happened. A tall Asian girl slammed Courtney's locker door shut. The girl had long raven hair and was wearing a ridiculously skimpy outfit.

"Hey Courtney." She fake smiled. "I'm sorry to hear about your loser friends."

"Oh, I'm sure you are, Heather." Courtney said, looking up at the girl.

"Of course I am." Heather sounded offended that Courtney would even think otherwise. "We've been through so much together."

"I don't want to be late for class." The CIT pushed her way past the devil.

"You can always come sit by me and Lindsay at lunch, if you want." Heather offered.

"Sure, right after I marry Harold." Courtney rolled her eyes and started walking again.

"Suit yourself." The raven haired girl called after her.

"I usually do."

* * *

"Pick up pick up, pick up." Courtney mumbled to herself. She was pacing back and for in front of her locker, cellphone pressed to her ear, after school. All she wanted to do was listen to her friend's reassuring voices, but it wasn't working.

"Hey, you've reached Bridgette, leave a message and I'll get back to you." A loud beep sounded in the CIT's ear.

"Bridge, why won't you answer your phone? I need to talk to you, to any of you. I'm gonna go insane here. Please call back." She snapped her phone shut and turned to face Heather. "Can I help you?" She snapped.

"Where've they gone?" Heather asked.

"I don't know." Courtney sighed, locking her eye's on the she devil's.

"Come on, you can trust me." Heather said, softening her gaze.

"Trust you!" Courtney scoffed at just the thought.

"Just tell me!"

"I don't know! They didn't tell me." Heather had had enough. She used all her strength to push the brunette against the row of shining locker's. Courtney fell back with an 'oomph', hitting her back hard.

"Listen here!" She hissed. "You'd better tell me where your pathetic Vampire boyfriend is and your freakish loser friends, too."

"Or what?" Courtney asked, her onyx eye's turning into slit's.

"Or you'll be next." Heather pushed Courtney back against the locker's and started to walk away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette question, not letting Heather, or the pain, get to her. Without turning back she answered, "I think you know." Before walking off again.

* * *

The view of the ocean was amazing. You could see right out to sea from the top of the cliff. It was just above the beach, where all the boy's used to jump off for the fun of it. The wind was sweeping Courtney's mocha locks from her face. She sat, almost, on he edge, looking across the shining blue water.

"It's a great view, isn't it?" Courtney jumped a bit at the sound of another's voice. When she looked back she saw a certain blond standing there.

"Oh, hey Lindsay," she greeted, turning back to look at the sea. "Yeah, it's great."

"It's great for thinking." Lindsay told her, taking a seat beside Courtney.

"It's great for clearing my head." The CIT added.

"Clear it of what, Coral?" Courtney shook her head in disbelief.

"It's Courtney."She corrected the bimbo. "I just have memories I want to get rid of." Lindsay nodded her head as if she understood, chances were she didn't.

"Hey, girlies." The raven haired girl said, appearing behind the two. Courtney groaned mentally, wondering why the hell she bothered to get some alone time. Lindsay just ignored her.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked.

"Like I said earlier, your next." Beofre Courtney even had the chnace to askwhat she had meant by that, Heather stepped forward and pushed Courtney off the cliff. Sending her to her doom.

* * *

A/N: So, it's a bit short, but full of drama...I hope...?

LOL

If you guys wanna see what any of the character' look like there are the pictures here :

http : / / s858. photobucket. com/ albums/ ab145/PrincessLexi-TDI/ For % 20 Chloeiam 3/

But, without the spaces though, LOL

Thank you to:

James95: Thank you. You'll have to wait till he next chapter to see if she'll be on the good or bad side. And I know, but I had to have a slight tragedy in there.

hawkfire111: LOL. I love that saying. And you will also have to wait and see Thank you.

Devil of Heart's: LOL. If you want to =p. Thank you.

Duncan Luva: Okaaaaaaay-The medication isn't working, I suggest a new doctor. LOL. Kidding. Thank you.

The mental: You guessed it. This was slightly based off Twilight, New moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Thank you.

Thank you guys for reviewing. =p

Thank's for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Slowly Coming Home

_**10-Slowly coming home**_

Heather, smiling evilly, watched as Courtney fell from the great height. Lindsay, however, dd the only thing she could, she jumped after her. Heather's eye's widened in fear, her head starting looking around frantically.

"I'd better get out of here." She muttered to herself, before running off.

Down below on the beach, Lindsay was dragging a scared Courtney out of the water. The two girl's collapsed side-by-side on the sand. Courtney turned to face her savior, but her own onyx orbs dilated as she met Lindsay's body.

"Lindsay, your, your, your-," she stuttered.

"A mermaid? I know, cool, right?" Lindsay's leg's had been squished together and formed a glittery, pink tail. Taking deep breathes, Courtney hit her head back on the soft floor and exclaimed, "My life is too weird."

* * *

After the days events, Courtney was glad to go home. She walked through the door and called for her father. In stead she was engulfed with a hug.

"Oh, thank the Lord!" The girl's voice squeaked. Courtney pulled away and smiled.

"Bridgette!" She cried, pulling the blond back in for a hug.

"You're squishing me!"

"Sorry." Courtney said, releasing her from her clutches.

"Are you okay?" The surfer asked.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney yelled, ignoring her question.

"Taylor had a vision!"

"Heather threw you off a cliff!" Taylor shouted from behind Courtney. The brunette turned to face her other friend.

"Taylor!" She screamed, but didn't hug her.

"Yeah, it's me." She replied, ruining the moment. "What happened? I didn't see anything after that."

"Lindsay saved me." The three girl's made there way into the next room to sit down.

"Great, I thought I smelt something fishy." Taylor scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest and looking the other way.

"Is something wrong with Lindsay?" Courtney asked, furrowing her eyebrows to see if she could remember her doing anything bad.

"There's nothing wrong with Lindsay, Vampire's and Mermaid's don't get along very well, that's all."

"Wait, how did you guys get in my house?"

"Duncan." Bridgette said.

"Duncan's here?" Courtney questioned, looking around quickly to see if she could spot him.

"No." Taylor answered, "He showed us how to pick a lock."

"Courtney." A voice called from the front door. "Are you here?" It was Nigel.

"That's my dad."Courtney said. "De-fairfy!" She shot at Bridgette, only then noticing that she was all fairyed up. As soon as Bridgette had returned to her normal self, Mr. Black came walking in through the door. "Dad, look who stopped by. This is Bridgette and Taylor."

"Nice to meet you." Nigel smiled, with a nod of his head.

"And you." The two friend's greeted at the same time.

"I'll give you girl's some privacy." And so he left the room.

"That was too close."Courtney sighed, sinking back into the sofa.

"Tell me about it." Bridgette responded. She had already turned back into her fairy form, and Courtney had noticed that.

"Bridge, wouldn't it be easier to stay human?" She asked. Bridgette simply pointed to a gash in her cheek. It looked similar to the one Tina had had on her cheek. It was a silvery color, the color of fairy blood, with red stitches keeping it in place.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Taylor inquired.

"Yeah, it was just Heather being...well, Heather." Courtney joked.

"We'd better get back." Bridgette said, looking up at the clock on the wall.

"Your going?" Courtney asked, sitting up straight in her seat. She hadn't seen her friends in a long time and didn't want them to leave so soon.

"We have to." Taylor told her. "No one knows we left."

"And there's too many tracker's still around." Bridgette added, getting to her feet.

"I really miss you guys." Courtney admitted.

"We miss you too." The blond cried back.

"You know, Duncan's about to go insane without you." Taylor explained. "He misses you the most."

"Tell him I love him."

"We will." Bridgette said, hugging Courtney tightly.

"Bye, Courtney." Taylor said, prying the fairy away from the brunette and out the window.

* * *

After watching the open window where her two friends had disappeared to for too long,Courtney finally made her way into the kicthen, where her dad was sitting at the island counter. The CIT took a seat on the old-fashioned, red stool beside him.

"Your friend gone?" He asked, from behind his newspaper.

"Yeah." Courtney whispered, feeling a slow burning in the back of her eye's. Nigel wrapped a warm arm around her shoulder's, hoping it would provide some sort of comfort for her. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with me?" Courtney rested her head on her father's shoulder, blinking back the tears. "Every time I love something it leaves."

"Nothing's wrong with you, Princess." Nigel said, "Sometimes people just have to do, what people have to do." Courtney groaned and hither head on the counter in front of her.

"My life sucks." She mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys. I have been MEGA busy. A bit of a shortie, but worth it =]

More New Moon references in there...lol...

Thanks you to:

hawkfire111: Lol, no problem :) Thank you.

The mental: Thank you :)

Devil of Hearts: :) :) :) lol :) Thank you.

Thanks for reviewing you guys are AWESOME!

Thank you for reading, please review :)

Love ChloeRhiannonX


	11. Abnormal

_**11-Abnormal**_

It was the day after Taylor and Bridgette had come to visit Courtney. The brunette had decided to stay off school in attempt not to face Heather, which was unusual for Courtney considering she loved school.

Courtney was sitting in the very posh living room with her father. She was stretched out on one sofa and he had his feet up on another. The two of them seemed to be in two different worlds. Nigel was staring blankly at the wall, lost in a train of thought. Courtney was lying face down, trying to sleep the day away. However, she couldn't get her friends out of her head. The visit had only made her want to see them more. She had never really knew how much she missed them until two of them showed up.

Nigel cleared his throat, making Courtney jump up. She looked around as if she hadn't known where the noise had come from. Yawning, she sat down on her heel's and stretched her arms above her head.

"Courtney, Princess, there's something I have to tell you." Nigel said, now looking at his daughter.

"What is it?" She asked, furrowing her brows, wondering if there was something they needed to talk about.

"It's a few things actually." Courtney moved from her seat t the one next to her father, encouraging him to go on. "We have to go awayfor a while."

"Why?"

"Some bad people are coming." He explained, trying not to give too much away at once.

"Dad, I'm old enough for you to tell me if the bailiffs are coming." Nigel laughed at Courtney's comment.

"No, it's not the bailiffs." Nigel continued. "It's just, some people are after me because I'm, _we're_, not like everyone else."

"Trackers." Courtney thought, to herself. As soon as she thought it Nigel screamed, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE TRACKER'S?" The brunette jumped form the sofa and onto her feet.

"YOU JUST READ MY MIND!" She yelled. Nigel, wide-eyed was in shock. He couldn;t believe he had actually don what he had done.

"I-I can explain." He stuttered, but Courtney raised her hand to stop him from talking.

"No need to. So, what are you? Vampire? Werewolf?" She paused for a moment. "Fairy?"

"You're exactly like your mother, always knowing how to lighten the mood." Nigel said, laughing.

"Answer my question!" Courtney snapped.

"I'm a sourcerer." He told her.

"A sourcerer? As in magic?"

"Uh-huh, now it's my turn to ask some question's." Courtney sunk back down into the seat and turned to face her father. "How do you know about this?"

"Well," She started. "You know my two friends who were here yesterday? Bridgette's a fairy and Taylor's a vampire." Nigel nodded. "And I know some werewolves and a few more vampire's and a fairy-vampire."

"Leah." Nigel laughed again.

"You know Leah?"

"She's your cousin."

"MY COUSIN!" Courtney screeched, but then a smile crept across her face. "Are we going to the place where my friends are?"

"I don't know, are your friends in Scarlatina?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." Courtney cried with joy. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible." Nigel said, getting up from his seat to signal they needed to start packing. The twpof them walked from the room together.

"So, if you're a sorcerer, what does that make me?"

"It makes you half-sorcerer."

"What about my other half?" Nigel looked away from his daughter, he couldn't bare to look at her, or tell even tell her the truth. Courtney understood, she knew what the other half was. "I'm half tracker, aren't I?" Nigel nodded. "That explains so much."

"Like what?" He looked up at Courtney, wondering where this was going.

"Like why my name was up in that cave." Nigel only laughed again. "What is so funny about that?"

"That wasn't your name, it was your mother's." Courtney knew that her father had named her after her mother. She had died when Courtney was only a baby, so she didn't really know much about her.

"What about Taylor's vision?"

"It could have been a false vision." He suggested, not knowing too much about it.

"I'd better go pack." Courtney said, running up the stairs to avoid the conversation going any further. When she was halfway, her father called up to her, "You never told me what your boyfriend was." The brunette froze on spot.

"Boyfriend?" She managed to squeak.

"What's his name?" Tapping his chin, Nigel pretended to think about it. "Duncan, wasn't it?"

"Vampire." Courtney whispered.

"Figure's you'd go for the aggressive, blood-sucking type." Nigel chuckled, walking to the bottom of the staircase.

"He's not-" She started, but cut herself off. "Okay, he is."

"You know, if you have a boyfriend you don't have to hide it from me. I don't want secret's between us, Court."

"Okay, no more secret's."

* * *

A/N: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Please please please review :)

I can't be asked to check who reviewed, I'll do both chaoter's next time :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	12. Scarlatina

_**12-Scarlatina**_

The old moving van was moving down the road at a pace of 70 MPH. Nigel Black was sitting in the driver's seat, whilst his teenage daughter Courtney was beside him. The two of them looked to be laughing and joking, and generally having a good time. This might have been because Courtney was looking forward to seeing her friends again, or at least she hope to be seeing her friends again. The father and daughter looked like they were getting along famously in the front of the van, like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Just click your finger's." Nigel laughed at his daughter's attempt at sorcery. She kept clicking her finger's, but nothing was happening. "Keep trying." He encouraged, taking a glance at her annoyed facial expression. The brunette thought for a moment before turning her tanned hand in a circular motion. A juicy looking, green apple appeared on her lap.

"TA DA!" She announced, pointing down to the fruit. She picked it up and took a bite, but then spat it out of the window. "UGH! It's rotten." Her face screwed u in disgust, only making Nigel laugh more.

"You'll get it eventually." Courtney didn't pay much attention to the last art, she was too fascinated with the town that had just appeared in front of them.

All the houses lined the perfectly straight road's. Each one with a bright blue roof, to match the light brown painted wall's. In the center of the town was a large fountain. It was made of marble and water was spurting from every angle. People were hanging around, walking up and down the street's, everyone looked to be happy. The only thing that was separating Courtney from running over to join in the glory, was the large, black, iron railing's that ran around the whole perimeter of the town. In the middle of the railing's, on the side Courtney and Nigel were on, were two gate's. They blended in perfectly with the rest of the railing's. In front of the gate's was a metal desk and an old man sleeping behind it. It was just like Courtney had imagined the gate's of Heaven to be like.

Courtney and Nigel walked up to the desk, waking the old man from him snooze.

"Hello, welcome to Scarlatina, can I take your name's, please?"He asked, his voice was a friendly tone.

"Nigel and Courtney Black." Nigel answered.

"Of course it is." He replied in his cheerful voice. The old man scanned a piece of paper that was lying in front of him, on the desk. "Your on here, alright." The old man handed Nigel a set of key's before clicking his fingers. Courtney was too busy taking in the town to notice the moving van disappear before her. "You remember where you live?"

"I do." Nigel smiled.

"I just need you to fill out some paper work for me." The old man pressed a button from behind the desk and the two gate's swung open without a noise. "Go on in, miss, your father will be with you soon." Courtney gave the man a warm smile, thanking him. She walked into Scarlatina, staring up at each house she passed. Courtney wanted to take it all in, make sure it was all real. She had no idea where she was going, but she didn't care.

Sitting by the fountain was a group of teenager's. Courtney hadn't noticed them, but they noticed her.

"Hey, do you guys think the new girl looks like Courtney?" Bridgette asked, her fairy wings fluttering in curiosity.

"I think she looks a lot like Courtney." Gwen replied, craning her neck to get a better look at her.

"It can't be Courtney, can it?" Trent questioned no one in particular. The group of teen's moved around to get a better view of the new girl. None of them knew if it was their friend or not. The possibility's to them were pretty slim.

"Only one way to find out." Duncan smirked, he wold whistled as loud as he could. "Hey, good looking, fancy coming over here?" He called to her as she neared the fountain. Courtney didn't even look at them.

"No thanks, I have a boyfriend." She told him.

"Is he as good looking as me?" The punk teased. Courtney rolled her eye's.

"I bet he is." Courtney answered sarcastically.

"Are we gonna get a name off you?" Gwen asked, tired of Duncan's failed flirting.

"Courtney, Courtney Black." She replied, no really caring.

"And your boyfriend would be Duncan Hudson, right?" Geoff asked, knowing it was Courtney.

"How did you-?" She spun on her heel and saw her group of friend's sitting there. A hug smile spread across her face as she ran over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked, receiving a hug from the CIT.

"Same thing as you, hiding from Tracker's."

"But, that can only mean one thing." Taylor grinned.

"You like us!" Trent almost shouted.

"No." Courtney contradicted. "I am unique." Geoff nodded his head, knowing what she was going to say.

"Your a half-breed."

"Take all the fun away, Geoff." Courtney laughed. "But, yeah, I'm a half-breed."

"What are you?" Bridgette asked, hugging er best friend.

"Half sourcerer."

"That's so cool." Taylor said.

"The other half isn't important, though."

"That explains things." Gwen laughed, zoning back to reality from Courtney's mind.

"Please stay out of my mind." Courtney begged.

The glossy river was shining in the setting sun. The town of Scarlatina was drawing into the night. Everyone was finishing up for the day and going back to their houses. All except a certain couple. Courtney and Duncan sat on the grassy bank by the river. Courtney was snuggled up in Duncan's arms as he leaned back against a large oak tree.

"You haven't said much today." Courtney told, him, wondering if something was wrong.

"Haven't got much to say." He shrugged.

"Aren't you happy I'm here?" She asked.

"Of course I am." Duncan replied.

"Than what is it?"

"It's nothing, I'm happy you're here and that's it." The brunette sat up and forced her lips on Duncan's.

"Then act it." She ordered, breaking awa for a moment only to kiss him again as the top of the sun hit the tree's in the distance, shadowing them in darkness.

* * *

A/N: Hey, hey!

Again, I can't be bothered to check the peope who reviewed again :(

I AM TIRED! So, so tired, gonna go to bed after this :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. Family

_**13-Family**_

Courtney and Duncan were sitting in their new favorite spot. The water's edge. The grassy area had become the most relaxed, comfortable and romantic place. It had the perfect view of across the sparkling blueness, to the town of Scarlatina. At night the stars would shine above the two, it was perfect to them.

The brunette was lying with her head on Duncan's lap. He was calmly stroking her hair leaning back against the oak tree, eye's closed, relaxing.

"I'm kinda getting used to this now." Courtney said, talking about her new way of life.

"It didn't take long." Duncan smirked, only to receive a laugh from his girlfriend. "What's so funny?" He asked, fighting the urge to laugh himself.

"I don't know," she giggled. "I just had the sudden urge to laugh."

"I think I know." Duncan got up from his spot, to which Courtney didn't mind from all the laughing she was doing. The punk jumped from the floor up into the deep branches of the tree's. A loud whistle was heard, obviously Duncan. Courtney, all of a sudden, didn't feel the need to laugh anymore. She sat up from her curled-up ball position she had been in and turned to the tree. A flash of green and orange, like a giant box of tic-tac's, fell from above. The CIT jumped backwards on the floor, scared of the thing that had fallen. The vampire jumped back and screamed, "IZZY!" The redhead laughed at him. "Get outta here!"

"Hey, Dunky baby, how is ya doin'?" Izzy asked, turning to a shocked Courtney. "Hey, Courtney!"

"Courtney, Izzy is a nymph." He told her. "Nymphs are a real, big, pain!" Duncan growled. The ginger girl jumped to her feet and ruffled Duncan's lime-green mohawk.

"Aww! I love you too." She happily skipped away, ignoring the vampire's face turning red with anger. The brunette quickly moved to his side, hugging him close to her.

"She seems nuttier here."

"She is."

* * *

The house was average-sized. It matched he rest of the houses in Scarlatina, brown walls and a blue roof. Odd color combination, Courtney noted. She was very nervous at that moment, and wanted to distract herself from what was happening.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked.

"What if they do?" Duncan, sarcastically, replied, faking a gasp. This only received him a punch to the arm from Courtney.

"It's not funny, Duncan." She cried, actually scared to her stomach.

"Who's laughing?" Only more sarcasm from the green-haired teen.

"I'm really nervous."

"Don't be." The punk leaned in to kiss his girlfriend, only to be interrupted by a young girl in the doorway.

"Are you two going to stand out here making kissie faces all day, or are you gonna come in?" She asked. The girl had long brown hair that reached the top of her butt, a pink hairband holding back her bangs. Her baby blue eye's looked like an off color of Duncan's. She was wearing a baby pink vest top with denim skinny jeans and matching pink converse.

Duncan clenched his hands into fists and moved back from Courtney.

"Courtney, this is my sister, Phoebe."

"Excuse me!" Phoebe exclaimed, "I can introduce myself." The girl turned to Courtney. "Hi, I'm Duncan's sister, Phoebe." Duncan felt like face-palming himself for his sister's dumbness, but somehow restrained the urge.

"Hi, I'm Courtney." Phoebe nodded her head in approval.

"Can we have a moment alone, Phoebe?"

"No!" Phoebe grabbed Courtney's hand and dragged her into the house.

"Phoebe, leave the poor girl alone." An older girl was standing the in the kitchen where Courtney had been forcefully taken. The girl had long, black hair, tied back in a droopy bun so it only reached her shoulder's. She had the same iy-teal eye's a Duncan, Courtney found them breath taking. The girl was wearing a long-sleeved, cream colored top with a black, mini-skirt and flip-flops. Courtney instantly assumed it was Duncan and Phoebe's mother.

"I wasn't about to let her freeze to death outside." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe," The older girl sighed. "You're a vampire, how would you possibly know if it was even cold outside?"

"I can just tell okay." Phoebe said, as it was obvious. The two girl's continued there argument even further.

"If we leave now they won't notice." Duncan whispered in Courtney ear. She hadn't even known he was behind her.

"We'll notice." The black haired told him. "Hi." She greeted Courtney with a handshake. "I'm Duncan's sister, Rebecca, or Becca or Becky or whatever else you can come up with, I prefer Rebecca." So maybe she wasn't their mother.

"Hi, I'm Courtney, or Court or Princess, I prefer Courtney." The brunette replied, making Rebecca laugh.

"I like you, your funny."

"Where's mom and dad at?" Duncan asked.

"Mom's out shopping and dad's doing what he does best-." Phoebe cut across her sister.

"Screaming at Derick to grow up and get a job?"

"Okay, second best thing-."

"Being grumpy?"

"Really?" Rebecca asked, not sure if he younger sister was joing or not. "What goes through your head most of the time?" Silence. "He's in the garage working on the car."She finally finished.

At that moment another boy stormed into the room, breaking all the tension. He looked almost identical to Duncan, same facial feature's, same black hair, only thing missing was the illuminous mohawk and the piercing's. He was wearing a black t-shirt over a bright green undershirt, with baggy, black jeans and odd colored chucks; one red, one blue. The boy's eye's were lit up red, white fangs dangling from his mouth and a scowl plastered across his face.

"Why is my life so fucking worthless?" He muttered to himself, not acknowledging the other four. "Why can't I do anything right?"

"She broke up with you, didn't she?" Rebecca asked, making he boy turn to her.

"YES!" He screamed. "She fucking dumped my sorry ass!"

"DERICK!" Came a loud bellow from somewhere else in the house.

"SORRY!" The boy, presumably Derick, yelled back. "Fucking asshole." He mumbled to himself. Derick shook his head and the eye's turned back to normal, the same icy-blue eye's as Duncan and Rebecca. His fang's disappeared and he turned to Courtney.

"You must be Courtney, I'm Derick."

* * *

The couple were walking down one of the many cobbled street's. The night had fallen and Duncan, unlike him, was being a gentleman and walking Courtney home.

"Was it really that bad?" Duncan asked, now slightly embarrassed by his dysfunctional family.

"No, it was better than I expected." She replied.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know, but it was better than what my dad would have done." Silence fell over the couple. Duncan didn't know if he should have pushed the subject of family any further. But, he was curious.

"Is it just you and your dad?"

"Yeah." Courtney nodded, a slight hint of sorrow in her voice. "I don't have any sibling's and my mom died before I was even one."

"I'm sorry." Duncan stopped walking and turned to his girlfriend, to find her not even shedding a tear.

"Don't be." She told him. "She was a tracker."

"Tough break." He already knew she had been a tracker, but what Courtney needed was a bit of comfort. The punk felt it was best not to tell her what he actually did know.

Courtney took Duncan's hand in her's and started walking again.

"I'm happier with it just being me and my dad, we get along much better." The brunette admitted.

"Spoilt little daddy's girl." Duncan teased, a smug smirk on his face.

"And proud." Courtney laughed. She had known Duncan long enough not to let him get to her.

"This is me." She said, stopping in front of a house. It was different from the others; Cream wall's and a pink roof. Courtney's design. She had been practicing her powers, and that was the result.

"Nice house." The vampire chuckled.

"Thank's." She managed to say, being pulled into a tight hug by Duncan.

"I'd kiss you, but your dad's watching from the upstairs window." He whispered in her ear. Courtney didn't care, se broke away from Duncan's embrace, grabbed his chin in her hand and forced her peachy lips against this moist one's.

* * *

A/N: AWWWWWWWWWW! Wasn't that sweet?

I'm actually quite bored right now, I'm listening to all the old songs

Mcfly-Five colors in her hair

Busted-Year 300

Avril Lavinge-Sk8er boi

Lolly-Mickey

The noise next door-Lock up your daughter's

You get the idea :)

Okay,so I have, like, three chapter's worth of review's to talk about

Chapter 10

Devil of hearts: Thanks :)

The mental: Thanks :)

hawkfire111:LOL! Thanks :) I'm sticking with the one's I've got, for now anyway :)

GrellLoverMagoMaster DxC: Ahh, you'll have to wait and see :)

Chapter 11

Duncan Luva: Okaaayyy... :) Thanks :)

The mental:Good to know I'm keeping the surprises coming, even more coming up sooon :) Thanks :)

(eeeeeeeee! Sound of the underground just started playing! (i3 that song))

hawkfire111: Thanks :)

Chapter 12

The mental: Thanks :)

Chasestar: Thanks :) I know I'm not the best at spelling, I do try my best. Having a dodgy keyboard doesn;t help much, either... :) Thanks :)

hawkfire111: Still loling at that :) THANKS :)

James95: Thanks :) Umm...I think she might :)

PHEW! Load of review's there :) Still no flames too. I take that as a good sign :P

Thanks for reading (if you're still reading by this point, LOL), please review XD

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. School Talk

_**14-School Talk**_

The bellowing scream rang throughout the whole town of Scarlatina. Courtney and her father were in the depth of a conversation when the subject had turned to school.

"WHAT!" Courtney was in total shock at what her father had suggested.

"Courtney, you're still sixteen, you have to go to school."

"School, yes. School here, no." She protested.

"It' the only high school around here."

"What about my old school? Sure, I had no friends, but I was an A++ student!" Nigel sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win this battle, but he had to try.

"Your old school thinks your on a business trip with me, you can return there once all the Tracker's have left school."

"I don't want to go to this school!"

"School is school, and your going."

"I don't want!"

"It's not a case of what you want."

"I'm not going!"

"Stop acting like a spoilt brat and do as your told! You're going and that's final!" That was the first time Nigel had raised his voice to his daughter. Ever. He had never shouted at her before, she had never done anything to be shouted at for before. The second Nigel had done it, he regretted it. Courtney didn't reply, she simply looked away, cheeks burning.

"I'm going out." She whispered before turning around and left, not even letting Nigel apologize for his temper.

Courtney Black loved school. She always had. Always top of the class, always teacher pet. It was as if school was purposely built for her. School was where she belonged. The only reason Courtney didn;t want to go to school in Scarlatina was because she had a felling it wouldn't go well. It wasn't an ordinary school. It was a High school for people like her, vampire's, werewolves, fairy's, sorcerer's, and whatever else she had only been dreaming about a few week's ago. If Courtney went to a school like that, she felt she wouldn't 'fit in'.

"Going somewhere, Princess?" A flash of green and Duncan appeared at the fuming girl's side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder's, but she was so mad she shrugged it off.

"As far away form here as possible." She replied, not giving a damn about it.

"You know you can't. _Otherwise I would have left ages ago_." Duncan finished in his head.

"Watch me." Courtney spat, speeding up her pace. Duncan, being a vampire, found it quite easy to keep up with her. He stepped out in front of his girlfriend with his hand's on her shoulder's.

"You're not going anywhere without telling me why you're so mad." Courtney's whole body turned to jelly at his touch. For some reason she couldn't stay mad at him when he was deeply concerned for her.

"My life. That's what I'm mad about." The couple took a seat on a nearby wall. "I want to go back to being a normal person."

"It's okay." Duncan hugged her, but she kept ranting on.

"I want to go back to before I met you guys, before I knew the stupid secret. I just want everything back to normal." Tears started welling in the brunette's eye's.

"You don't mean that." Duncan kissed Courtney's forehead. Not too good at comforting people, he didn't know what to do. "Why do you feel like this all of a sudden?"

"Why do you care?" Courtney said up and rubbed her eye's, making them red and puffy. She was being snappy with Duncan and she knew he didn't deserve it, it wasn't his fault, nor could he change it.

"I don't care, but I love you and hate to see you like this." More tears flooded Courtney's beautiful face as she thought back to the argument that her and Nigel had just had.

"Me and my father had a fight about school."

"Yeah, I don't really wanna go either."

"I do want to go to school, just not the one here." Duncan looked at Courtney, confused from the inside out.

"What's wrong with the school here?" He asked.

"What's right with it?" She scoffed in reply. Duncan nodded his head in understanding.

"Good point."

"Where's the next school too?" She questioned Duncan, wondering if there was a was out of going to the school.

"A few miles away." Duncan pointed over to the barley visible town gates. "But, you don't want to go there."

"Why not?"

"It's a tracker school." Courtney looked away from Duncan, down to the floor.

"Right now, I'd rather go there." She mumbled, sadly.

"The bad thing is, you'd get in." Duncan told her.

The two sat in silence, Duncan was wondering why Courtney didn't want to go to school. Courtney was thinking about her option's in life. It was a vicious kind of silence, luckily broke by Courtney.

"I'm thinking about going there."

"Courtney, do you really want to spend your life chasing the people you love?" Duncan asked, trying to persuade her.

"If it means getting out of here, then Yeah."

* * *

A/N: EEEEEEE! Will Courtney go to the Tracking school? READ TO FIND OUT!

Only three chappie's left, mind. How much Drama do you reckon I can squeeze in?

Lol, READ and you might find out :)

Kay, it was SNOWING today! Still in school though, for now...XD XD XD

Thanks you to:

icarlyfanatic101: Thank you! :)

hawkfire111: LOL, thanks :)

The mental: Thank you :)

Thank's for reviewing, you guys ROCK!

LoL i HoPe YoU eNjOyEd ThIs ChApTeR! :) :) :)

Thank's for reading, Please Review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Talking Sense

_**15-Talking Sense**_

Another peaceful day was disturbed by the shouting coming from the Black household. Courtney and Nigel were having another school argument, this one more brutal than the last.

"No, Courtney, I'm not letting you!" Nigel shouted.

"I'm not a child! I can make my own decision's! You have no control over me!" Courtney yelled back.

"I'm your father and I'm saying NO!" Courtney lowered her voice, shaking her head.

"Like I said, no control." Courtney left the living room and went straight up to her bedroom to start packing. She had had enough of all the arguing. The father and daughter didn't get along as well as they used to.

* * *

"SHE'S DOING WHAT!" Taylor screamed, jumping to feet in anger.

"Going to the tracking academy." Duncan confirmed. The group were sitting around the fountain. Duncan had just broke the horrid news to the group, most of which were mortified.

"She can't." Trent said without thinking.

"It's Taylor's vision, she is."

"She can't." Bridgette protested. "She won't be accepted."

"She already has been, Bridge." Duncan explained to the upset fairy. "The other half of her is Tracker."

"We have to stop her." Trent told the group. Bridgette turned to Geoff.

"Can't you do something?"

"No. If Courtney wants to go then she can." Geoff stated, taking Courtney's thoughts and feeling's into consideration, unlike the others. He understood why she would want to leave the town. He didn't want to be the one to stand in her way.

"We're her friends, she can't _want_ to kill us." Taylor said, but it came out more as a question than a statement.

"Look's like she does." Gwen replied, solomley.

* * *

Nigel opened the front door to his house and found himself facing two teenage girls. Without a word from any of them, Nigel walked over to the staircase and shouted up the stairs to his daughter, "Courtney, your friends are here!" A muffled voice came back in reply.

"Okay, I'll come down in a minute." Mr. Black turned to face the two teenager's standing in the doorway.

"Try to talk some sense into her she can't go to the Tracking academy."

"We know, that's why we're here." Taylor told him, flicking her long, brown hair over her shoulder.

Courtney was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at the three having a worrying conversation. She wiped her eye's dry from the tears that had been falling for the past hour and walked down the stairs to greet them, "Hey."

"Dont 'Hey' us!" Taylor snapped, her eye's tinting red.

"Why are you doing this, Court?" Bridgette asked, placing a friendly hand on her best friend's arm.

"I want to." She simply replied, looking away from the two.

"Why do you want to?" Taylor asked.

"It's my life, just butt out!" Courtney screamed. Bridgette took her hand back and shook her head at Courtney. She thought she knew Courtney better than anyone else, the two had been best friends for such a long time, obviously she was wrong.

"Fine" Bridgette whispered. "It looks like we're not friends anymore." Courtney looked at the blond in shock, but quickly collected herself.

"If that's the way it has to be." Taylor wasn't happy with that response.

"No! Your meant to say 'but I still want to be friends' and then we'll say 'then don't go' and then you'll say 'fine, I'll stay'."

"Well, if you don't want to be my friend then don't. I have lots of packing to do." Courtney ran back up the staircase without another word. ears were once again falling down her cheeks.

"That went well." Nigel muttered.

Upstairs, Coutey had stopped packing. She thre herself down onto her bed and let the tears fall freely. She couldn't believe that she was now friendless. She hadn't been thinking straight when she told Taylor and Bridgette she didn't want to be friends anymore. Courtney hated to admit it, but Taylrwas right, she should have told them she still wanted to be firnd's withem. She should have told them that she wanted to stay with them But, somehwo, Courtney couldn't find the words. Now, she was stuck going to the Tracking Academy.

* * *

A/N: Just a shorty! Only two chapter's left now :)

Thank you to:

The mental: Lol. I know, it is totally outrageous ;) Thanks :)

thecliquefan11: LOL. Uniforms hadn't even crossed my mind, but now they have XD Thank you :)

hawkfire111: Thank you :)

Thanks for reviewing, you people are my reason for writing:)

Thank's for reading, please review

Love ChloeRhiannonX

Quote of the chapter: Did you ever stop to think and then forget to start again?


	16. Tracking Academy

_**16-Tracking Academy**_

Courtney Black was sitting on her garden wall. It was the last time she would see Scarlatina. All her bags had been packed into the trunk of her father's car and now all she could do was wait until she had to leave. For the past few days she had had no contact with anyone, no one wanted to talk to her. Even her own father kept chit-chat to a minimum. It was making Courtney feel worse and worse as a person, but it wasn't changing her mind. All she could think about was getting away to live with normal people. No more stupid power's or mythical creature's, that's all that had kept her going.

"Is it safe for me to say good-bye?" Courtney looked up to see her boyfriend standing in the tree in her garden. He looked as if he had been crying, but he as hardly going to admit it if Courtney asked.

"Get down from there." Courtney giggled. "It's not like I have a deadly disease or something." Duncan, in one swift movement, jumped down from the tree and landed, crouching down, on the wall beside Courtney.

"You might as well have since no one in town will go near you." The brunette sighed.

"Thank's for pointing out the obvious." She didn't look at him, she couldn't bare it. "I'm gonna miss you." Duncan cupped Courtney chin with his hand and pulled her to face him.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Their faces were mere inches apart. Courtney pushed herself forward, capturing Duncan's lips with her own.

Nigel was sitting in the driver's seat of his car, waiting for Courtney to finish saying her good-bye's, well, good-ye. Only Duncan was there to see her off.

"I promise to call you everyday." Courtney said, tear's forming in her onyx orbs as she hugged Duncan for what might have been the last time.

"You'll be busy with all the work, just call when you can." Tears were forming in the punk's own eye's. It was hard enough for Duncan to say good-by to Courtney the first time, now it was even harder.

"Bye." Duncan kissed Courtney's forehead tears falling down her cheeks. She gave him a peck on the lips and climbed into the passenger seat, wiping the salty water from her eye's.

Duncan kept waving until the car was out of site. He sighed to himself, brushing away his own tear's.

"It's okay to cry, Duncan."

"Thank's, Phoebe." Duncan turned to his two sister's who were standing behind him.

"We'll all miss her, we know that deep down she's not one of them." Rebecca reassured her younger brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know she'll always be one of us." Duncan smiled through the tear's.

A small, old woman was walking Courtney down one of the many corridor's in the large Academy. She had short, black hair and matching eye's that were hidden behind red frames. She was wearing a black and red suit, showing she had power in the school. Courtney was pulling her three suitcases behind her, she was dying to use her power's to drag them, but she knew she didn't want that kind of life anymore.

"Well, Courtney, we are very happy for you to be joining us here at Trackers Academy." The woman said, a kind smile on her face, even though she wasn't even facing Courtney.

"I'm happy to be here, Mrs Fields." She replied, politely. The two kept walking until they reached the end f the corridor.

"This is your room." Mrs Fields pushed open the door and Courtney stepped inside, but froze in shock when she saw who was sitting on one of the two bed's.

"Please don't tell me you're my roommate."

* * *

A/N: One more Chapter left!

And you all thought she would change her mind! Lol, as if I'd do that ;)

Not much of a cliffy, I bet you could all guess who it is. Lol, BUT I ain't telling you until the next chapter anyway.

Yeah, this was kinda short, the next chapter probably will be too.

Still, it'll have drama :)

I've started writing a new story too. It's called The Runaway Returns. Basically, Courtney runs away when she finds out she's prenant. Now, 10 years later, her daughter is a huge fan of Duncan. Not knowing that he is actually her father. When she meets him, what will happen? DxC? Will Duncan reject his kid and former girlfriend?

...Crappy Summary, but it is a good stroy. I promise it is :)

Thank you to :

The mental: I would have stayed with my frinds, too. But this is Courtney, totally unpredictable. ;) Thanks :)

thecliquefan11: Thank you :) Shoooooot! I forgot the uniforms. I'll have to add that bit in later, if I remember :)

Thanks for reviewing, I love you (in a friendly way, not a scary stalker way XD)

Only two reviews, that upset me, still happy about actually two though XD

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love ChloeRhiannonX


	17. Life without Courtney

_**17-Life without Courtney**_

Courtney was sitting on the top of her bed, packing a few personal items away in the drawer. Her raven-haired roommate was lying on the other bed, smirking happily to herself.

"So, you finally decided you were on the wrong side." Heather said, breaking the tense silence the two.

"I don't want to talk about it." Courtney replied, not sopping what she was doing. Heather sat u on the bed and turned to face the new Tracker-in-training.

"Well, I think we should have a fresh start, what do you say?" Heather stuck a hand out to the brunette, who eyes it cautiously before signing the deal with the devil.

* * *

The usual group were sitting around their usual space. Only unusual thing was the absence of Courtney.

"She's a good for nothing tracker now, so move on in life." Leah exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air to show er frustration.

"What do you think I'm do-" Duncan was interrupted by his cellphone ringing.

_I'm gonna get it on with your daughter_

_Can't stop us going out tonight_

_I'll be waiting at the window for her_

_You won't win_

_I know that you know, that she knows,that you,_

_better lock up your daughter tonight_

The punk smirked as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the cell.

"Hey, Princess." He greeted, flipping open the phone with his hand. "How's school?" There was pause where Courtney replied. Everyone was silent, trying to listen in on the conversation. Duncan noticed this and started walking away, "What?" He said, disappointingly as he left his group of friend's.

"I wonder what that thing has said now." Taylor hissed, not taking her eye's off Duncan.

"Taylor, there's no need to cal her a thing." Geoff scolded her. Sure, Courtney was now on the opposing team, but she was still his friend, even if she wasn't anyone else's.

"I wonder what that Tracker's said now." Gwen said, joking around, but meaning what she said.

"much better." Trent replied, rolling his eyes at his girlfriends comment.

Duncan walked back to the group, head facing the floor so his friends wouldn't see how upset he was. He took his seat on the edge of the marble fountain and placed his head in his hand's, still staring at the floor between his finger's.

"She broke up with you, didn't she?" Bridgette asked, placing an arm around the punks shoulder's. Normally he would have told her to fuck off, but he wasn't in the mood and needed the comforting. All he could do in response was nod his head.

"Now you can move on in life." Leah announced, unexpectedly.

"Yeah." Gwen added. "You don't need her."

"You've got us." Taylor told him happily, as if that would make everything better.

* * *

A/N: It's *gulp* over? Yeah, it is.

DON'T CRY YET!

If you want a sequel just ask, because I have so many idea's it is unbelievable. Trust me, I could keep this story going for a loooong time :)

That's, if you want me to. I don't have to continue if you you, my readers and reviewers, don't want me to.

Thank you to Chloeiam3 for the idea, I love you for that :)

Also thank you to:

icarlyfanatic101

hawkfire111

Won'tStopWriting

sammz

Princess Absahail

xxxluvpancakesxxx

DxC-Fanatic

James95

LiveUrLife2013

e-scopeisawsome

Devil of Hearts

Duncan Luva

The mental

GrellloverMagoMaster DxC

Chasestar

thecliquefan11

You guys have made me get 57 reviews! That I am so proud of XD

Thank you all for sticking by me over the past however-long-it's-been, I have had so much fun writing this story.

So, please review.

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

P.S. Anyone know he record for most sequels to a TDI fic? Cuz, I want to break it :)


End file.
